Fatal Misunderstanding
by Eugene1174
Summary: Kirito and Asuna face off in the final duel with Heathcliff that will determine the fate of everyone's lives in SAO. However a Fatal Misunderstanding will change their lives. Someone ess for some Characters. Three shot.


Fatal Misunderstanding

**A.N This is going to be a three shot that I had in mind for quite a while. Enjoy! Oh, and reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

Kirito kicked off the ground and rushing toward the only standing player, Heathcliff. Elucidator was aimed straight at his face. Heathcliff swung towards him in surprise and desperately raised his shield to protect himself. However, Kirito was prepared and twisted his body a little to go a bit above the shield and tried to hit the guild master. But the pitch black blade stopped in front of his face and a purple hexagonal symbol appeared. Kirito lowered his sword and saw the words on the symbol. **Immortal Object.**

Asuna walked up to Kirito, "Kirito-kun what are you…." She trailed off as she saw the Immortal Object symbol, the exact same one she saw on Yui when they attacked the **Fatal Scythe. **"That's the immortal status…"

Gasps could be heard as the group of people tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Kirito spoke up, his Elucidator sheathed on his back again, "This is the truth behind his legend. His HP was protected by the system and wouldn't fall into the yellow zone no matter what happened to him. The status of immortality... other than NPCs, only system administrators could have it. But this game didn't have any administrators, except for maybe one person..." He let that sink it for a few seconds then resumed speaking, "I have always wondered when I stepped into this world. About just where he was watching us from as he manipulated this game. But I had forgotten one simple truth… One even a little kid should know." He paused and looked straight at Heathcliff. "There's nothing more boring than watching a person play a game without playing it yourself. Isn't it? Kayaba Akihiko."

The whole room was silent then was immediately filled with shouts of protest and disbelief. This was quickly shut down by a clapping sound as Heathcliff grinned slightly, "I applaud you Kirito-kun, and may I ask how you deduced my identity?"

"It was the first time we had our duel, your speed during that final moment was just too fast. Even if it came from one of the strongest players." Kirito answered.

Kayaba smirked and slammed his shield into the ground, "I am indeed Kayaba Akihiko. The one who trapped you in this death game, and the final boss who awaits you on the 100th floor."

"You have a strange taste Kayaba, to think that the strongest player will become the last boss."

"Not bad isn't it? It is an interesting storyline for a game after all. I had always figured that this revelation will spread shock across Aincrad, but I never thought it would be revealed through three quarter of the game."

_**A.N: I seriously don't want to write the canon too much, so let's just get right into the paralysis scene shall we?**_

Kayaba pressed a few buttons and the players dropped one by one and a small lighting symbol appearing upon their heads. It kept happening till all the players dropped but Kirito and Asuna.

"So are you just going to kill us all and cover it all up?" Kirito snarled and drew Elucidator, Asuna too drew her sword.

Kayaba just shook his head, "No, I won't do such an unfair thing. I will merely just leave and meet you at the hundredth floor, but…" He drew his sword and pointed it at Kirito and Asuna. "I shall give you an award Kirito-kun, Asuna-kun for deducing my identity."

"Reward?" Kirito asked suspiciously.

"Yes, a reward. I shall give you a chance, a chance to defeat and logout with every other player in the game; naturally I will turn off my immortality status." Heathcliff smirked, "Will you take up this offer?"

"Kirito-kun…we shouldn't fight him, we should fall back and retreat." Kirito looked down thinking about the possibilities. All instincts told him to retreat. However his heart told him otherwise, images of deaths of other players sped through his head.

"Do…do not insult me." Kirito muttered gripping his fists tightly.

"Ki-Kirito-kun?" Asuna whispered confusedly.

Kirito lightly smiled at her, "I'm sorry Asuna. I can't refuse this right here. Not when everyone is depending on me."

Asuna opened her mouth to protest, then closed it and grinned, "Well I'm not leaving you to fight him alone. I'm joining you and there's no way for you to refuse my help." Kirito looked flabbergasted for a few seconds, and then he grinned and shook his head.

"Kirito, Asuna don't!" A desperate voice rang through the room. The couple turned around to the source and saw Klein and Agil lying on the ground helplessly.

"Agil…." Kirito turned around and smiled cheekily at him, "Thank you for supporting the swordsmen class." Agil's eyes widened, "I know you spent nearly all your money helping the players during the middle zones to level." The tall man's kind eyes started to water and his reaching hand fell loosely to his side.

"Klein…" the red clad armored samurai looked like he was going to cry anytime soon, "Hey cheer up buddy, its not like I'm going to die anytime soon." Kirito's expression then saddened, "I really am sorry for leaving you behind that day, I'm truly sorry."

Klein's tear leaked out and the samurai screamed tearfully, "Damn it, Kirito! Don't apologize….don't you dare apologize to me right now! You got a beautiful girl as a wife, so I won't forgive you until you buy me a meal on the other side!"

Kirito waved his sword cheerfully, "Got it, see you on the other side guys." he then turned around and kissed Asuna on the cheek. "Ready my love?"

Asuna smiled contently for a moment cherishing the moment, then gripped Lambent Light and drew the silver rapier. Both of them got into a ready stance as Kayaba did the same.

"Are you done with your goodbye speeches?" Kayaba questioned.

"No," Kirito muttered, "Those aren't goodbye speeches, those are I'll see you soon speeches."

"Hn, if you prefer to see it that way, fine then." Kayaba muttered and unsheathed his sword and charged forward. Kirito reacted quickly and counter attacked, as Asuna quickly ran around Heathcliff opening up with quick strikes to the back. As they exchanged blows a mutual understanding passed between the couples eyes. If they attacked with Sword Skills they were most likely to be countered, as this person was the creator of the game, so they had to stick with normal attacks. Their own strengths.

"Is this all you got children?" Kayaba taunted them blocking all their attacks with his impenetrable shield.**(Just saying Kayaba will be kinda OC in this story for the sake of the plot.). **Kirito just growled in reply as he and Asuna struck again, and again at the shield.

_C'mon, c'mon _Kirito pleaded as he aimed a strike at Kayaba, "_Please let me break through." _He and Asuna combined another strike at the shield and a miracle occurred.

At the final strike, the shield broke into polygons. Heathcliff stood in shock at the scattering polygons of his shield. Kirito took this moment to strike.

Giving out a big war cry of defiance and anger, his eyes flashed yellow and thrusted Elucidator into Kayaba's chest. The sword stuck out of the creators back and his life bar depleted and then disappeared. "How...how is this possible? You two weren't supposed to be able to break that." Then his shocked expression changed into a furious one.

"Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna." Kayaba muttered their real names, "I will have my revenge. I WILL CREATE THE PERFECT WORLD!" With a final scream Kayaba burst into polygons and floated away, disintegrating.

The two lovers just stood there, panting heavily. Looking at the place where he was standing Kirito finally dropped his sword. "We did it. We cleared the game. We cleared it Asuna!" Then a slight rustling and clanging echoed in the quiet room. Kirito turned around. "Asuna?"

"Ki...Kirito-kun." Asuna whispered as she stared at him, however Kirito could only stare in horror at the multiple daggers sticking out of her body.

"Asuna!" He half whispered, half yelled as he rushed towards her ready to grab her. Yet the moment he reached her she burst into polygons and floated away. "A...a..as...asuna." he stuttered. Tears started to form around his eyes and the games gravity system took hold as it dropped down.

"Hahaha, like it Kuro no Kenshi? (Black Swordsmen)" A voice cackled from the shadows.

Kirito whipped his head around at the direction of the voice. "You….you did this?" Kirito's voice dripped with malice as he picked up his swords. The person he cherished. The person he loved. The person he vowed to get her out of the game. Died, died because he was too foolish to believe once Kayaba was dead the game would end. Too foolish to think that, Kayaba wouldn't set up a backup plan if he failed. As a consequence the member of a clan he hated immensely stood in front of him. The member of Laughing Coffin, the murders guild.

The Laughing Coffin member cackled, the shrill sound making Kirito slightly shudder. "Yes, I did this…. AND YOU'RE NEXT!" He yelled lunging forward with a dagger. Kirito dodged the gleaming blade and struck with Elucidators hilt. Effectively knocking the dagger away from the user. With a inhuman howl Kirito started a barrage of attacks.

_LineBreak_

Klein looked on confused and horrified at the events happening in front of him. After Kayaba died, Kirito and Asuna looked tired and ready to pass out any time soon. However both Kirito and Asuna looked at each other and first teared up. Then whipped out their respective weapons and after a few selective words charged at each other.

This was the first time he saw Kirito this angry at anything or anyone before. Sure he went all badass and screaming on the Gleam Eyes but besides that he was usually calm.

"What the hell is happening over there?" Klein asked.

Agil looked on confused as well, then a sudden thought dawned on him. "Kayaba…"

Klein looked at the tall buff man in confusion, "Kayaba? What the he have to do with any of this?"

"He probably used the game to make them both hallucinate. The only thing I can imagine to make them angry is the death of their lovers." Agil replied.

"That means...that they think that someone else. Which is actually themselves, killed their lovers?" Agil nodded in confirmation, "But won't Kirito or Asuna kill the murderer who killed their lover?"

Agil's eyes widened in horror and realization, "Shit! They are going to kill each other we have to somehow-" He was cut off as a mute icon appeared on top of his health bar. As well as everyone elses health bar. He tried to talk but no sound came out. Registering that he couldn't speak, he could only hope that the hallucination will wear off before they killed each other.

_LineBreak_

Kirito panted, he struck relentlessly at the opponent but he was fast. Almost as fast as Asuna, maybe even the same. He noticed as he gripped his sword tightly. The murderer dropped the dagger and unsheathed a rapier. _This person...he's mocking me. He's mocking me by using Asuna's favourite weapon!_

Kirito grew even more furious with the mocking and gripped Elucidator more tightly and charged forward, preparing to stab the murderer in the chest.

-Linebreak-

Asuna huffed quietly, eyeing her attacker with wary. This person….no this murderer killed her husband in cold blood. She knew it was something that the Laughing Coffin did all the time. But to witness it in front of her, especially when it was her husband. Something inside of her snapped. A snake wanting to be free of its prison broke free. And now…it sought for its prey. The maggot in the coffin that was going to be eaten by the snake.

Asuna gripped Lambent Light tightly and rushed forward. The instincts of a snake telling her to kill.

Kirito glared at as he charged towards the murderer but blinked as he saw the Laughing Coffin member flicker until it unveiled itself to be Asuna. His eyes widened in surprise and then resignation. _Of course Kayaba, hallucinations will be your answer._ _Well, you win this time. _

Seeing that there was no way to stop Asuna now as she activated the sword skill LINEAR he stopped his charge and threw away his sword. Then smiled sadly at the girl he loved dearly.

A sickening sound echoed throughout the room as the metal hit skin and thrusted through. Asuna's rapier was buried inside Kirito's chest and Kirito coughed in pain. _Of course Kayaba will remove the no pain options._ Asuna's glazed eyes cleared up and it took her a few seconds to realize what she was doing. She quickly let go of the sword's hilt and looked at her lover in terror.

"Ki...kirito-kun." Asuna's shocked voice reverberated around the room, "What...how?"

"Asuna...listen….I..don't….have….much…..time." Kirito whispered as he staggered forwards, Asuna quickly caught him and knelt down his head on her knees. "Asuna….don't….blame….yourself…..you…...didn't…..know…..what….you….were….doing." He coughed, "I guess….my….time….is….almost….over…...tell…..my…...sister…...I'm sorry….and my aunt/mother….i loved both….of….them. Asuna….I….love….you. Live...a happy...life….do the things…...that….I won't...be able….to do." His hand which was gently caressing her tear stricken face dropped to the ground and he burst into polygons.

"Kirito-kun? KIRITO! KIRITO-KUN! Don't leave me here! How can I live without you? My life… that you made better! Kirito-kun how can I not blame myself when I have your blood on my hands? I MURDERED YOU!" Asuna wailed into the sky as a words popped out in the air.

_**As of November 7th 2024 the game has been cleared.**_ And the world flashed bright white.

End of Part One of Three

_**AN: Again **_**_Constructive Criticism and reviews are welcome and appreciated. _**


End file.
